People increasingly carry around wireless handheld devices in order to tackle busy lives. With the increased proliferation of such devices, distraction also increases, which makes users of the wireless handheld devices more prone to dropping the devices. When a dropped portable electronic device strikes another object, various types of failures may occur.
It will be noted that throughout the appended drawings, like features are identified by like reference numerals.